Casting Call
by Jinu-chan
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Squaresoft got the Final Fantasy characters to costar in this game? Chapter 2 is up, how will the Final Fantasy crew deal with their new voices?!
1. Stayin' Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.  I don't own Sora or Riku, although I wish I did.

Note: This is a fic explaining how everyone found out about being cast members in Kingdom Hearts.  Cameos by Riku and Sora, as well as random Final Fantasy characters from the games used in Kingdom Hearts are scattered throughout.  Enjoy.

*~* word note: texted is a word I use to describe someone talking with a text box.  It's kind of like 'said' for a text box.  Hope I don't confuse you! *~*

Casting Call: By Jinu-chan

Chapter One – Stayin' Alive

She slept quite peacefully, in her room.  The room itself was an ancient Japanese style, as was her village.  The Turtle Paradise flyer in the downstairs area of the house was removed, and in its place was a letter from Squaresoft.

"Miss Kisaragi, please come to a casting call for our new video game, Kingdom Hearts.  It will be held within the week, Thank you."

The girl shifted positions, slowly opening her eyes, as she looked towards the window on her door.  She blinked out the sleep from her eyes, and slapped her face slightly.  It was dawn, yes, but today was the day she would find out if she had got the part.

Rolling out of bed, her feet touched the floor, sending a cold sensation to them.  Yuffie's eyes shot open immediately.

[I have two legs!] the text box that appeared above her head stated.  The girl was amazed at the idea.*

As if on cue there was a knocking at her door, so she went to answer it.  She opened it to find a box with a note that read, 'this is your new outfit, bring these people to Square headquarters when you go.'  Inside was a list of names along with a new outfit.

She went through the clothing hastily, looking for one thing... Materia.  But alas, there was none to be found, and she didn't even have a weapon.  She grabbed her shorts, and a new tank top with belts as the straps, and thigh-highs which didn't appeal to her very much.  She put on the clothes and took a look at the list.

[OK, first I have to find...] she texted.  As her sentience was popping up the door flew open.

[I'm alive!  I'm alive!  I'm alive!] a girl cheerily told her.

[Aeris?]

[No, I'm the artist-formerly-known-as-Aeris-presently-known-as Aerith,] she replied.**

[I could tell by your outfit.  You got rid of the jacket for a blue belt?] the ninja asked.

[Well, Yuffie, besides the fact that I had a big sword wound through the jacket, Square told me to get rid of it.]

[Ah, I see.  I'm glad to see you alive again.  I mean, we did miss you.  You have fun with Jesse, Biggs, Wedge, and Tseng?]

[Yeah, they were all so sad to see me go for good.]

[Well, we have to go get some people, so... shall we?]

[Yes, let's go.]

Yuffie led her costar out the door, and out of Wutai.  She held up a green 'Exit' Materia, and cast 'Escape,' sending them to Nibelheim.

[I wonder where he could be,] Yuffie asked her friend.

[His house?  Or maybe Tifa's?]

They walked first to Tifa's house, and looked around.  Yuffie played on Tifa's piano, and Aerith found something odd.

[It-it's...]

[What?]  Yuffie asked with a quick text box. 

[... ORTHOPEDIC UNDERWARE!  Cloud wasn't joking about it!] she exclaimed, her text coming out almost in colors.

[Huh?  I must have missed something,] Yuffie remarked, [Anyway, he isn't here.  Let's check his house.]

Yuffie barged into Cloud's house and found him wrapping up his Buster Sword.  He was wearing a tattered red cloak, as well as some sort of metal _thing on his pants._

[Are you ready?] Yuffie asked.  Suddenly, staring at his pants she remarked, [What is that?]

[Yes I am, and I don't know, I didn't choose to wear it.]

Aerith walked in next, and as if on cue, her theme started up. [Hello, Cloud.]

[Aeris?] he asked.

Her music faded out as she answered him, [Yes... well, no.  My name is Aerith, but I am Aeris.]

[You're in this new game, too?]

[Yeah.]

They gazed at each other for a while, until Yuffie broke the silence.  [We have to go to Final Fantasy VIII next, I think we should head out.]

[Yeah.  How many people are we taking from there?] Cloud asked.

[Oh, just two and a summon,] she replied.  Once again she cast 'Escape,' and they were on their way.

They suddenly appeared in Balamb Garden, at the front gate, where seven students stood.  Well, one looked older that the rest and another looked younger than they did.

[Squall Leonheart... is there a Squall here?] Aerith asked.

[How about a Selphie... Selphie Tilmit?] Cloud said.

[I'm Squall,] a man in leather pants and an odd jacket responded.  The jacket had a pair of red wings on it.  Besides that he wore a necklace with a lion's head on it, and carried a 'gunblade.'

[My name is Selphie,] a little girl replied.  She was no more that fourteen years old, and wore a yellow dress with a few pockets on it.  She carried a jump rope.

[OK, do you have the Cerberus summon with you?] Yuffie added.

[Yes,] Squall replied.

[Squall, I'll miss you!] a girl in blue said.

[I'll miss you, too, Rinoa.]

Yuffie turned around to see the little girl, Selphie, kissing a six-foot cowboy.  [Irvine,] she said after they stopped, [I'll write you all the time.  I'll be back soon, in my own body!]

[I know.  Now you go and make a video game!]

Seifer stepped forward.  [Squall, you may have been picked for that video game, but remember, you have to use my move!] he said tauntingly.

[How do you know that?] Zell asked.

['cause, chicken-wuss, I got part of the script!]

[WHAT-WAS-THAT?!]

[HAHAHAHAHAHA!]

[Don't mind them,] Quistis quickly added. [Anyway, everyone, have fun!]

Cloud looked at Aerith, Aerith looked at Yuffie, and Yuffie looked at Cloud.  [...]

[Bye everyone,] Selphie called, winking at Irvine.

Yuffie held up the Materia again, and they were gone.

The group appeared next in Final Fantasy IX's Alexandria.

[Who are we looking for here?] Squall asked.

Yuffie looked at her list.  [uh.  Moogles and Vivi.]

[That's it?] Aerith asked.

[Seems that way,] Yuffie replied.

[Well, the moogles should be in the bell tower,] Cloud said, thinking.

[How do you know that?] Squall asked.

[Well, that's where they were in the game.]

[We don't even wanna know,] Yuffie interrupted.  [Let's just go.]  She added something silently about grown men playing video games, but Cloud didn't hear.

They walked down the streets of the peaceful city, until a child ran into Selphie, falling to the floor.

[Watch it, kid!] Selphie texted, angrily.

[S-sorry, I didn't mean to.  I'm here to meet up with someone,] the boy replied.  He looked up, and everyone saw his face, black with yellow lights for eyes.

[Vivi?] Cloud asked.

[Hmm.  Yes?]

[We're here to pick you up.]

[THAT'S Vivi?] Selphie asked, surprised.

[Yes... I still need to get changed, I'll be right out.]

[Sorry, kid,] she called out after him, as he ran into a house.  Before the group knew it, they saw him come out, floating, also dawning a new blue robe with a weird design on it.

[I hear I'm a villian!] he said, floating up to them.

[Well, let's go get the moogles,] Squall said, matter-of-factly.

[Wait!  There are more Vivis!] Aerith said, pointing at the door.  Suddenly, three more Vivis came hovering out the door.  One was wearing red, another, green, and the last was in yellow.

[What?  There are four Vivis?] Yuffie asked puzzled.

[The thing is,] they all texted in unison, [ Square asked me to spilt myself, so I did.  That's why we're all here.]

[Mmmmhmmm,] Yuffie replied, not fully understanding.

[Oh well, let's just continue,] Aerith decided.

They walked on, a little further, until they found the bell tower Cloud had spoken about.  Yuffie motioned for them to enter, and so they did.

[Kupu,] Mog, the moogle said, [What can I do for you?  Do you need to save your game?]

[You are a moogle, right?] Squall asked.

[Yes.]

Selphie immediately ran over to the little creature, and grabbed its pompom.  [CUTE!]

[LET GO OF THAT!] Mog screamed, his text box shaking.

[What's all the fuss?] a text box said from the ladder.

[Zidaine, hi!] Vivi said.

[Who are all these people?] he asked.

[They're from that new video game we're working on.]

[oh... okay-] he came down the ladder the rest of the way and looked at his friend.  [What?  There are four of you now?]

[It's a long story.] Squall said.

[You have a tail?!] Selphie exclaimed, running at the genome, before he could react.

Zidaine jumped on the ladder and climbed up as fast as he could, the only remnant of him was a text box, saying [Bye Vivi, have fun!]

[Kupo, you're from Squaresoft?  I've been waiting for this.  Mogg, my brother, can't wait to be in this game!  All the others will be here soon.]  He kupoed (past tense of Kupo, that cute noise they make when they flip), and put his saving quill and book down.

The rest of the moogles filed in one-by-one, talking amongst each another.

[Is that everyone?] Cloud asked.

[Mog?] Yuffie asked, calling the role.

[Here.]

[Mogg?]

[Here.]

[Mogster?]

[Present.]

[Lill' Bro?]

[Right here.]

[Mogrita?]

[What?  Huh...  Oh I'm here.]

[Noggy?]

[yep?]

[Vivi?]

[All here,] the four responded.

[That's it.  Right, Yuffie?] Squall wondered.

[That's all.]  She put the green orb into the sky once more, and the world changed again.

They wound up on a small island called Besaid, where they were searching for Wakka and Tidus.  It wasn't too long until the group stumbled upon a small village on the island.

[You sure they're both here?] the Vivis asked.

[Almost positive,] Yuffie responded.

The moogles began to ask around for the two blitzball players, and were pointed in the direction of the Temple of Yevon.

[Is there a Tidus or Wakka in here?] Cloud asked.

There was no response, but Mogster heard some arguing in one of the rooms in the temple.

"They didn't even put the symbol on my shorts anymore.  Now I just look like a freak!  I don't even get to use a sword, I fight with a BIG RED POLE!" a mature voice called out in sarcasm.

"Listen, my outfit is screwed up too, man.  Don't worry about it," another mature voice responded.

Yuffie and Selphie walked into the room and gasped.  Two little boys about the same age as Selphie were standing there, but Mogster said adults were in the room.

[What is this all about?] Yuffie asked.

"Oh, are you here to take us to Square HQ?" the blond asked.

Yuffie blinked for a moment, shocked at two things.  One, that a fourteen year old boy had the voice of a twenty year old, and two, they spoke OUT LOUD!

[Yeah.  That's where we're going.  You are Tidus and Wakka, I presume?] Selphie responded quickly.

"Huh?  What?" Wakka asked.

"I think we have to read that silver box."

"Oh, I get it."

[...] Selphie angrily sent out.

[Did you find them?] Squall asked.

[Yes, we're ready to go,] Yuffie said.

"Wait, there.  I need to say goodbye to Yuna," Tidus said.

[Do it quick.] Selphie said flatly.

[Heehee.  If you could say 'bye' to Irvine like that, I think Tidus deserves a 'good-bye,' too,] Aerith remarked, smirking.

[Fine,] Selphie said slowly.

Yuna walked in, looking down at Tidus.  "You look like you did in that flashback you had!" she chuckled.

"I know, but at least it's work."

"And you do like to act..."

"I'll miss you, Yuna."

"Miss you, too."  They shared a brief kiss, and Tidus sighed.

"I'm—" he was cut off.

"Trying to leave without saying goodbye, Wakka?" a lady with a doll and a dress of belts remarked.

"Never, it's just, we have to go... and anyway... I, well I didn't want you to see me like this."

She almost giggled thinking about how self-conscious he was.  "I think you look kind of cute.  I personally can't wait to get the game, so I can see you in it."

Yuffie looked at the watch of a stranger walking by.  [We gotta go, guys.  We'll be late!]

"Bye Lulu, Yuna," Wakka said.

Once again, 'Escape,' was cast, and the group went off again, this time to Squaresoft's Headquarters. 

Arriving there, almost everyone went off in different directions, mostly staying in video game groups.  Selphie hung out with Tidus and Wakka, Squall with Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie and the Moogles with Vivi.

Suddenly, while all of the groups were talking, and airship appeared.  Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie immediately recognized it as the Highwind.

[Could it be?] Yuffie asked.

[Did he get that part?] Cloud wondered.

[I'll bet he did,] Aerith decided.

Two figures jumped out of the ship, a silver-haired man with a long Masamune, and one wing, as well as a man with goggles on his head, and something in his mouth.

[Sephiroth?  No way!] Cloud remarked.

[Yes, it is I, Sephiroth.  How you doing, Cloud?] he asked.

[Pretty good, what have you been up to lately?]

[You know, same old, same old.  A little of this, a little of that.]

[Same here, man.  I can't believe we're gonna be in a game together again.  Do you think I'll get to fight you?]

[I don't know.  It would be interesting, Cloud.]

While they were talking, Yuffie and Aerith greeted Cid.

[Hey, man, what's up?] Yuffie asked.

[Not too much.  It stopped smoking for the video game.  They put me on the patch.  I couldn't stop putting something in my mouth, so look, now I have HAY in there!]

[HAHAHA!  That's great!]

[Cid, what is that you're wearing?] Aerith asked motioning to his extremely oversized belt.

[I don't know, it looks like a barrel to me.]

[Yes, I know, I wasn't going to say anything.]

The door opened near them, and a man walked out, with two boys.  Squall realized who they were immediately.  He had seen the pictures for the game out already.  They were the two main male characters, Sora and Riku.  

"Welcome back, everybody.  I hope your trip was a pleasant one," the executive said.

"My name is Sora!" the boy with the brown hair said aloud.

"And I am Riku," the other one said, pushing back his shoulder length silver hair.

"Now that the pleasantries are over with, let's get down to business."

~ To Be Continued...

* The standard belief is that Yuffie had a wooden left leg in Final Fantasy VII, although some people argue that point.

**Aeris was the American name for Aerith in VII, and even though her name is now more accurate, they still did change from VII to Kingdom Hearts.

Coming soon: After the meeting with Squaresoft, the gang gets voices, but how will they react?  What about those people who already had voices?  Next Chapter: I Can Sing?

See you there!

~Jinu-chan


	2. I Can Sing!

Disclaimer: No, I still haven't bought Squaresoft or Disney, yet, so don't sue me!

A/N: I'm back, a little later on, but a little wiser. I am writing a serious fic about Sora and Riku as well as a Yu-gi-oh! fic, so my time is being divided between my work. I also have to finish my friends birthday fic... 

Chapter Two: I Can Sing?!

Th group was sitting down at the SHIN-RA table from Final Fantasy VII, texting about the script. The head executives were trying to explain the story line to the moogles, while Sora and Riku tried helping the others to understand it better.

"So, you see, that's why you all look like kids," Sora clarified. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus nodded.

[That's why I look older, too?] Squall asked.

"Exactly," Riku said, "Also, that's why some of you have different outfits, like your cool wing for example, Sephiroth."

[Ahh, I see.] Seperoth decided.

[Then... why do you need four of me?] Vivi asked.

"Well, you see, you and Cerberus, who co-stared in Hercules, are complete villains in this story, and there will be a lot of you," Sora said gently.

Vivi looked up at him, slightly saddened at the revelation that he would not be loved by more adoring fans. [Alright,] he remarked sighing.

"I," Sora announced grinning, "will play the protagonist, a happy-go-lucky kid who accidentally becomes the wielder of a magical sword, the keyblade!"

Riku leaned over and whispered in Yuffie's ear, "That sorta thing always goes to his head! He's constantly braggin' about it!"

[I know what you mean, Cloud was such a ham. Even though they turned me into a slight villain, everyone liked me, too!] However, little did Yuffie remember that Final Fantasy VII text boxes are always blue, and dark, so no one can tell if you are whispering or not.

[What was that?] an angered Cloud asked in a very "Zell-like" manner.

A girl with black-red hair walked in, wearing a lavender skirt. She looked pretty angry, and kept mumbling something about "no personality," or something of the sort. She looked up, forced a smile on her face, sighed once, and began to speak. "Everyone! I am very pleased to announce that you all have voices!"

There was a collective gasp in the room, and no text boxes were seen. Kairi sincerely smiled and continued, "No, if you would be so kind as to give me your full attention, I will be happy to show you how to talk."

Wakka stood up, "I don't need you to show me how to--" he paused. His voice sounded different... extremely different. He looked around desperately trying to find an answer "why is my voice so very strange?" *

Tidus burst out laughing. Wakka's voice sounded like an American who was a wanna-be Jamaican with something all together different mixed in. "At least my voice sorta sounds the same," he announced under some snickers, "Just younger. I mean, I am playing a kid after all, you don't sound like a kid or and adult!"

"What is this, mon? Mon? I can't say mon... No, not mon... mon with an 'a,' like 'You con do it!' NO! What is this my 'a's sound like 'o's. I sound like a person on an anime... like Pokèmon or something! Oh mon!"

Tidus began to laugh again. "I-I-I- my stomach hurts so much. This is great, I'd pay money to see this daily," he cried.

"Stop it! Stop maiking fun of me, Tedus! Tedus?! Why can't I say anything right? What is all of this..."

Kairi shook her head. "Sorry Wakka, that's your voice." 

"No. This isn't happening... mon. Grrr."

"Now, if you will come up to me, I will show you that basics.

*** fifteen minutes later ***

"Wow, that wasn't so hard," Yuffie said. "The hardest thing is moving your mouth with the words."

"I'm feeling kind of dark..." Squall said, "like a vampire or something... yeah... a god vampire... Weird, huh?" **

"I really don't like my voice all that much," Selphie said flatly, "but at least I can sing for real, now. Train, train, take us away. Take us far, far away. To the future we will go, where will stop, no one knows..."

"You know, the weirdest thing about being a vampire with a soul has to be the fact that they don'r have reflections." Squall decided.

"Whatever you say, Sonny. Liz, come back! I hate you Xander! What?!" Cloud almost screamed. He'd been going on some tirade about Coffee bean importing for a few minutes already. **

"What was that?" Yuffie asked him, slightly concerned.

"I don't know... my mouth just starts moving before I can control it, and I keep having visions of a peir and a warehouse... I think I'm in control now... Carley. Er... Yuffie."

"Well, let's go help Squall, seems he's slightly confused, too." She grabbed a mirror out of Aerith's purse, which was on the table, waiting to be pilfered.

"Look," she said coldly, "You have a reflection!"

"So I do..." Squall said, entering deep thought. "That was bizarre. It seems I was taken over by my voice actor, huh?"

"Or maybe you're living out a fantasy?" Selphie chimed in.

A moogle came running past the group, and then stoped and turned around. [Where is Sephiroth?] it asked.

"Slow down, little one, what's your name?" Yuffie asked.

"POM-POM!" Selphie cried, reaching out.

[err... I'm Mogrita,] she replied, uneasy.

"Well, Sephiroth isn't here," Cloud said.

[Oh, then I wonder where he is. He doesn't know that he only has a bit part in the game... and they're scared to tell him.] She pointed at the other moogles, huddled in a corner, shaking nervously. [They said something about a BIG sword. But Sephiroth is an optional battle, so I hope he will understand. Personally, I think he will.]

"Well, we haven't seen him," Squall stated.

[Alright then, I'll see you all later.] She began to flap her little wings and hovered off towards Aerith, at top speeds.

Aerith was in the corner singing to herself**, when Mogrita came over for a chat.

"What is it, Mogrita?" she asked, immediately recognizing which moogle she was out of the big bunch.

[Have you seen Sephiroth? I need to talk to him!]

"No, not recently. I did see him leave the conference room a while ago, though. Maybe he went to the bathroom or something?"

[Maybe, I'll go see if I can find him

a sad Vivi and an angry Cid went over to her.

[Can you help us talk,] Vivi asked.

"Sure," she said in a very calming voice. "Just open your mouth, and force the words from that instead of your text boxes.

Cid decided to try first. He closed his eyes in concentration, said a quick prayer and went for it. His mouth opened, [I...], he started. [I...]. He struggled to continue, [I... can't do it,] he finally decided.

An executive walked over to him. "Vivi, Cid you're just the guys I'm looking for. Seems you won't be getting voice actors, alright!" He flashed a cheesy grin, and spoke with an odd voice. He sounded like he was one of those guys on a game show that tells you what you didn't win.

[Sigh...] Cid said.

[Yeah... I'm so sad now,] Vivi added.

Suddenly the lights went out. The group was left in the dark. Some kind of noise was heard, as a spotlight appeared on the door to the conference room. Music began to play, and something was seen in the window near the doorway. Out of nowhere, Sephiroth jumped into the light.

"Bye, Bye, Bye!" he sang. He began to put his hand in front of him and wave three times. Then he pretended he had a lasso, swung it over his head and jumped. He continued with the "Bye Bye Bye" dance.

"Don't wanna be a fool for you, just another player in this game for two. 'Cause you may hate me, but it ain't no lie, baby. Bye, Bye, Bye!" Sephiroth's eyes slowly widened after once again waving to the people in the room. "What the hell am I doing?" he asked. The lights came back on immediately, and the crowd was left speechless.

[I think you're better off not knowing,] Mogster said.

[Yeah!] Lil' Bro added.

"Just tell me..."

"Well, Sephiroth, you let your Voice actor get the best of you. That happened to me once," Sora explained. "I still have nightmares about those dead people." **

"I'm dead," Aerith remarked. At that Sora ran out of the room screaming.

"You are just too mean!" Selphie cried, laughing.

Mogrita ran up to the gray-haired man. [Mr. Sephiroth, sir, I have something to tell you...]

~~~~ To be continued...

* In the Japanese version Tidus and Wakka have the same voices as in Final Fantasy X, but in America they are both new.

** Squall's voice actor is David Boreanaz, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, as a vampire. Steve Burton, best known as Jason from General Hospital, does Cloud's voice. Aerith is voiced by Mandy Moore. Sephiroth had *NSYNC's own Lance Bass to speak for him. Actually, Lance didn't do that bad! Sora got a major voice talent, surprisingly enough. That's right, Haley Joel Osment, from the 6th Sense (he was that kid) lent his voice to the staff. 

Well, that was fun, ne? More soon.

Don't forget to tune into our final chapter! Next time: The Final Fantasy charicters meet up with the Disney ones. Who will befriend whom? Who will be mortal enemies? Will Mogrita survive Sephiroth's wrath? All this on the Final chapter of Casting Call: M-I-C-K-E - Shut UP!

~ Jinu-chan (oh yeah, don't forget to review me!)


End file.
